


Two o'clock

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, ReiKoga - Freeform, a little bit of hurt/comfort here, akira dropped some bombs, also león mentioned bc we love a family of three!!!, ensemble stars!! doesn't exist in this universe, happy resurrection sunday u all!!!, i love my two sons, it's always a good time to post some reikoga content, posting it the day before but!!! we don't care, so it's time to make them go boom boom, they're in college now, yes in this house we love angst, yes they're living together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Ed è amplificato anche il battito del suo cuore che martella contro il suo viso, quell’incessante rumore che perfora i suoi timpani come ad annunciare una possibile catastrofe. È così forte in mezzo a quel concerto di suoni e il resto in un attimo, per Koga, diventa silenzio. Perché in un mondo in cui è Rei a far rumore, tutto ciò che lo circonda smette di assumere la sua importanza. L’ha appresa nel corso di anni quella verità che in realtà ha sempre posseduto tra le dita. Soltanto, ha imparato a non farla sfuggire via.[...]
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	Two o'clock

**Author's Note:**

> [ prima di iniziare ci tengo a specificare che questa storia non ha preso ispirazione da alcuna fic precedentemente scritta, da alcun prompt o altro, è solo frutto della mia mente ]
> 
> Ci tenevo tantissimo a terminare di scriverla e finalmente ho trovato il tempo per farlo ;_; non volevo che rimanesse uno dei miei tanti wip lasciati a se stessi e sono proprio contenta del risultato, li adoro così tanto,,,sono proprio sottona per la reikoga e la loro evoluzione, lately proprio tantissimo e non so nemmeno perché? So pls enjoy this e Buona Pasqua a chi legge e la festeggia! <3
> 
> (un grazie a bub che mi dà sempre una mano<3)

**K** oga si accorge sempre quando l’altra metà del letto è vuota. Lo percepisce dal suo sonno diventare sempre più leggero, avvicinarsi sempre più a quello stato di dormiveglia che ha sempre ritenuto irritante. Può vedere tutto così. Gli sembra di poter osservare ogni oggetto, ogni spostamento, gli occhi che però faticano ad aprirsi. Può guardare con attenzione, percepire ciò che lo circonda. Sa che le luci della cucina sono accese, quello spicchio bianco che impostore si intravede dalla porta semichiusa della camera che Rei sembra sempre dimenticarsi di chiudere. Sa che il suo corpo non è più premuto accanto al suo, che quelle braccia che l’avevano stretto in modo quasi esitante adesso si trovano altrove.

Koga si alza con mormorio sommesso trascinando il suo corpo in direzione della cucina, verso quel fascio di luce che lo attira nonostante i suoi occhi ancora rimangono chiusi.

È abituato a muoversi in quel modo per quella casa, abitazione che ormai conosce da settimane, mesi, insieme di spazi divenuti familiari alla sua memoria così come familiare è l’immagine di Rei in piedi di fronte al tavolo, lo sguardo rivolto verso la notte che fa capolino dalla finestra.

Koga si ferma sulla soglia della porta e si stropiccia gli occhi, uno sbadiglio che annuncia la sua presenza. Rei però non si volta. Non capisce se lo stia ignorando, avendo percepito il suo arrivo, o forse semplicemente sia così assorto nei suoi pensieri da non rendersi conto di ciò che lo circonda. Gli capita spesso di perdersi in sé, di affondare in un mare così profondo dal dimenticarsi della forma della luce, del calore proprio del sole e di tutto ciò che per lui ha sempre rappresentato la vita. È difficile riportarlo a galla in quegli istanti.

Koga conosce quanto una parola di conforto, o quelle fugaci carezze sulla spalla, siano potenti, speciali. Rei si scalda di fronte a qualsiasi gesto umano. Ma sa anche che vi sono volte in cui nulla possono fare, in cui a stento la vicinanza può in qualche modo frapporsi tra il suo ragazzo e quei mostri che Koga non può vedere. In altre forme, forse, perché non è inusuale che anche lui si trovi, certe notti, a fissare il soffitto in silenzio, il sonno che più non arriva. Ma mai in quelle che affliggono lui, mai nello stesso modo. Perché sono due persone differenti, dalle esperienze differenti, dai caratteri diversi perché possano reagire insieme. Sa però che possono sostenersi a vicenda, come lui stesso gli aveva chiesto tempo prima in quella sala dove tante volte si erano esercitati insieme, in quei giorni del liceo ormai trascinati via dalla frenesia del tempo.

È per questo che Koga si trascina, ancora assonato, verso la figura dell’altro che non accenna né a voltarsi né tantomeno a ritrarsi quando le sue braccia lo cingono da dietro. Lo sente anzi rilassarsi contro di sé, quasi che in un desiderio sciocco stesse osservando il cielo in attesa del suo arrivo.

-Che succede?- gli chiede, perché Koga non può sopportare di porre delle domande retoriche la cui risposta sarebbe stata ovvia. Sa benissimo che l’altro non riesce a dormire. Conosce quanto siano terribili quelle notti e, il viso immerso nella coperta che avvolge Rei come un mantello, vorrebbe soltanto venire a conoscenza del perché, quale sia la causa e cercare, almeno in parte, di dimezzare quel peso che porta sulle sue stanche spalle.

Lo stringe piano, le mani intrecciate sul suo petto che si aggrappano delicate alla maglietta alla ricerca della sua attenzione.

Ogni suono è come amplificato, in quella stanza. È amplificato il suono delle auto che transitano nella strada, di quella coda di macchine i cui soli proprietari possono sapere dove siano diretti ad un’ora così tarda. È amplificato il ticchettio di quell’orologio che picchietta lamentoso le due del mattino, minaccioso contro la parete spoglia. Ed è amplificato anche il battito del suo cuore che martella contro il suo viso, quell’incessante rumore che perfora i suoi timpani come ad annunciare una possibile catastrofe. È così forte in mezzo a quel concerto di suoni e il resto in un attimo, per Koga, diventa silenzio. Perché in un mondo in cui è Rei a far rumore, tutto ciò che lo circonda smette di assumere la sua importanza. L’ha appresa nel corso di anni quella verità che in realtà ha sempre posseduto tra le dita. Soltanto, ha imparato a non farla sfuggire via.

Rei scuote un poco la testa, la mano che si aggrappa debole e salda alle sue. Koga lo sente come abbandonarsi maggiormente a quella stretta, al suo corpo caldo contro la sua schiena, in cerca di un sostegno che altrove non può cercare. È quasi impercettibile, come impercettibile è ogni singolo movimento dell’altro. Il suo respiro, la sua voce. Quell’abbandonarsi a lui.

Koga ha imparato a leggerli, nel corso di quei mesi, quei segnali che nessuno è in grado di cogliere. Come quella stretta di mano che lo cerca sempre sotto il tavolo ad indicargli che è stanco, o quel suo leggero sfiorarlo appena sulla spalla, in quel punto che a Koga pare sempre bruciare, quando con le parole Rei non riesce mai a dirgli che ha bisogno di lui.

A volte è più diretto, i vocaboli che si impiastrano nella sua bocca e vengono fuori in modo goffo, così come goffa appare la sua figura rannicchiata attorno a lui quando Koga cerca di dispensare un consiglio o una soluzione. Nulla a che vedere con la sua regale figura, maschera che Rei veste solo e soltanto quando non può permettersi di crollare.

Ma quando sa di trovarsi al sicuro allenta la presa. E sta a lui sostenerlo.

I suoi occhi si posano sul contenitore delle pillole per il sonno e Koga si volta, nessuna domanda che lascia le sue labbra. Ha imparato, durante quei mesi di convivenza, a lasciare che sia l’altro a parlare, l’altro a cedere. Sono entrambi nuovi a quella sua forma, a quella persona così differente dal ragazzo che Koga aveva ammirato da lontano per lungo tempo. Era poi riuscito ad entrarvi in contatto, scoprendo così che quella luce di cui si rivestiva altro non era che uno scudo contro il mondo, scudo dietro al quale si celava in realtà una fragilità disarmante che Rei da solo non sapeva come affrontare. L’avevano svuotato da ogni cosa, in quei lunghi anni della sua vita. Sin dall’infanzia ognuno aveva preso senza preoccuparsi di donare indietro e lui era rimasto più senza alcuna risorsa per affrontare ciò che l’esistenza gli riservava ogni giorno.

-Certe notti va così- pronuncia quello in un tono che non ingannerebbe nemmeno un sordo. A volte ci prova a condurre quella resistenza disperata verso se stesso. Ci prova senza sosta, rendendosi conto in un sospiro quanto sia invece inutile sorreggersi su delle gambe che supplicano invece di poggiare a terra. Perchéstanche, perché afflitte. Perché ormai desiderose di avere qualcuno al proprio fianco che le tenga in piedi. Come in quell’occasione.

-Tu dovresti tornare a letto, però. Hai lezione domani mattina.

-Preoccupati del tuo, di sonno, invece di sindacare sugli altri come tuo solito.

Rei si lascia andare ad una risata, il leggero bacio di Koga sulla sua spalla che risuona in quella stanza coprendo il ticchettio dell’orologio.

-Sei sempre così gentile- Rei si volta in quell’abbraccio e Koga lo stringe a sé mentre quello poggia stanco la fronte sulla sua spalla.

_“Anche tu lo sei”_ vorrebbe rispondergli, ma Rei non è l’unico a non aver abbandonato le vecchie abitudini. E Koga non si è mai ritrovato nell’essere in grado di utilizzare le parole. Anche se Rei gli dice sempre il contrario.

Si cela nei gesti la sua vera natura. Si cela dietro quell’abbraccio, le mani che accarezzano piano la schiena dell’altro in movimenti lenti e precisi con il solo scopo di farlo rilassare.

E Rei sospira sulla sua spalla. Sospira e sbadiglia, Koga che lo prende come un segnale per condurlo di nuovo in camera.

Sa come ci si sente quando l’incapacità di dormire coglie impreparati. Quando ci sono pensieri che impediscono di riposare. Sa come ci si sente quando in quelle notti desolate va così. Lo sa perché capita anche a lui, a volte, e i ruoli di quella scena si invertono.

Rei è più gentile però quando lo riporta a letto. Koga è sempre stato un po’ più goffo di lui, ma ci prova. Continua a farlo, giorno per giorno.

Quella notte è più facile portarlo a dormire. Ci sono occasioni in cui Rei si rifiuta e si ritrova ad accasciarsi sul divano, la televisione ancora accesa e il telecomando scivolato di mano sul tappeto. É sempre rannicchiato su se stesso quando accade, per ripararsi dal freddo, la coperta dimenticata chissà come in cucina.

Ci sono occasioni in cui Rei non rimane nemmeno in casa, per la notte. Koga a volte lo sente, a metà tra la realtà e i sogni, mentre si cambia in fretta e furia, in un silenzio che non gli appartiene, per poi uscire a fare un giro in moto e tornare chissà quando. A volte impiega un’ora o due. A volte torna invece la mattina e si getta sul letto a peso morto, il sonno che per poco non lo coglie sulla soglia della porta. Esce senza svegliarlo, Koga che ritrova soltanto un post-it ad attenderlo sul comodino non appena il suo corpo registra la sua assenza, quel _“mi dispiace”_ scritto in una calligrafia veloce e disordinata che lo accompagna fino al suo ritorno insieme al fantasma dei baci che gli lascia sempre sulla fronte. A volte Koga riesce a sorprenderlo con la mano sulla porta ed escono insieme, a fare un giro in moto. Rei è sempre stato titubante, le prime volte. Eppure, da quando ha iniziato ad accompagnarlo, quelle uscite notturne si sono pressapoco azzerate. Così come tutto il resto.

E quella notte portarlo a dormire è più facile.

Rei si fa trascinare, il sorriso che mai abbandona le sue labbra. Koga se lo gusta per bene, avendo ormai imparato a percorrere quella casa anche ad occhi chiusi. Fa tutto il tragitto voltato di schiena, l’altro che lo tira giocoso verso di sé come a volerlo infastidire, quasi a costringerlo ad andargli contro. Ma Koga non ci casca. É abituato a quei giochi, a quelle sue provocazioni che sono più i capricci di un bambino. Sa che Rei sta tentando, il suo corpo che grida la sua stanchezza ad ogni passo, di alleggerire quella situazione che pesa su di sé come un macigno nonostante Koga sia sempre pronto a mostrargli che per lui nulla è pesante. Svegliarsi a notte fonda, prepararsi per uscire in moto anche in pieno inverno. Recuperarlo dal divano a riportarlo a letto tra le braccia, preparargli la colazione e tempestarlo di messaggi e chiamate per sapere se quella sia stata consumata la mattina così come stabilito. Perché a volte Rei nemmeno mangia, quando sta così male e a detta sua Koga si comportava sempre come una mamma. Ma c’è gratitudine nel suo sguardo stanco, ogni singola volta. Nonostante le notti insonni, nonostante quei continui mi dispiace scritti su dei fogli che Koga è riuscito a cambiare in semplici messaggi, convincendolo a non scusarsi.

_Sto uscendo, torno tra qualche ora._

_Vado a fare un giro in moto, non riesco a dormire e non voglio svegliarti._

Perché Rei non si merita di scusarsi per ciò che vi è di più umano al mondo.

La fragilità.

Non c’é niente di sbagliato nel non riuscire a dormire. Niente di sbagliato nell’aver bisogno di qualcuno. Niente di sbagliato nel commettere errori.

É tra le sue braccia, quella notte. In genere Rei è solito protestare riguardo alle posizioni, al pari di un moccioso. É sempre stato convinto che tenendolo tra le sue braccia sarebbe stato capace di dormire senza alcun problema perché tutta la sua sicurezza sarebbe stata lì. Koga è stato solito lanciargli un cuscino, le prime volte, ma solo perché non ha potuto sopportare che l’altro lo vedesse arrossire.

Adesso è diverso. Tutto è diverso. A partire dal modo in cui quella notte si riparano sotto le coperte spesse, la pioggia che batte furiosa sui vetri. Rei è tra le sue braccia, contro il suo petto, e Koga non smette un attimo di baciargli il capo.

Si sente così esausto, sarà di certo il primo a crollare. Ne è consapevole, e ogni volta vorrebbe rimproverarsi. Perché non può cedere in quel modo alla stanchezza quando l’altro ha bisogno di lui, delle sue attenzioni, di quella protezione che è solito cercare soltanto tra le sue braccia. Anche se nonostante tutto, forse il loro primo passo per sopravvivere è accettare di essere umani, in tutto e per tutto.

Con sua grande sorpresa, nel giro di pochi minuti il respiro di Rei si fa regolare, il suo corpo che preme contro quello di Koga alla ricerca di calore in quel sonno che finalmente lo accoglie senza più lasciarlo andare.

E Koga sorride quando posa l’ultimo bacio su di lui, cedendo anche lui a quella stanchezza.

* * *

Fa sempre piano, la mattina.

Liberarsi dalla stretta di Rei è forse uno dei momenti più complessi di quell’operazione delicata, l’altro ancora immerso nel suo dolce sonno. Quando si trova così terribilmente assopito non riesce a destarlo neppure il suono della sveglia. Eppure Koga si alza comunque prima del trillo, per assicurarsi che non venga disturbato da alcun rumore.

Gli rincresce sempre lasciare Rei da solo. Sembra come che ogni volta che si riduca in quello stato il mondo voglia impedirgli di stargli accanto. A volte a causa dei ritardi della metro, la mattina a causa delle lezioni obbligatorie che con uno sbuffo è costretto a frequentare. Nonostante voglia trovarsi altrove, sotto quelle coperte, il corpo rilassato di lui ancora tra le sue braccia.

Leon pare leggere ogni volta nella sua mente e Koga lo intravede sempre correre spedito verso il letto, accoccolandosi ai piedi di Rei quasi sia il suo guardiano durante la sua assenza. Ha sempre creduto che gli animali siano in grado di comprendere i pensieri dei loro padroni. Specialmente i cani. Forse è per questo motivo che li ha sempre ammirati. Perché sono in grado di fare un qualcosa che lui ancora non ha ben appreso. O forse, semplicemente, qualcosa per cui non sa bene come comportarsi. Chiunque dice che lui è più profondo di quanto voglia dare a credere e Koga, in risposta, offre sempre una smorfia. Ma anche quelle cominciano a venire meno. Come le uscite notturne di Rei, come la sua inutile resistenza di fronte all’unica persona sempre pronta a mettere insieme i suoi pezzi.

Come da rito, Koga si china sulla figura addormentata di Rei per salutarlo con un piccolo bacio sulla fronte. Ha sempre il terrore di svegliarlo anche attraverso quel semplice gesto ma sa, in fondo, di non poter valicare la porta di casa senza annunciarlo prima a lui. A volte è un semplice bacio come quello che ha appena schioccato sulla sua pelle d’avorio. A volte è un qualcosa di più passionale, il suo corpo premuto tra la fredda parete e quello caldo di Rei che lo costringono sempre a correre a perdifiato verso la fermata della metropolitana, lo spettro delle mani di lui che lo distraggono al punto dal farlo inciampare più e più volte durante il tragitto.

Quella mattina può invece prendersi il suo tempo, la piccola sveglia sul comodino che guardinga lo osserva mentre in gesti lenti e delicati gli accarezza i capelli per scostarli dal viso, occupandosi poi di rimboccare ancora una volta la sua coperta.

Rei si volta sulla sua schiena in quell’istante, Koga che per poco non impreca sul viso dell’altro piegato in un’espressione di pura beatitudine. Si ferma soltanto per lui, per concedersi altri minuti ad ammirarlo nel silenzio immacolato di una stanza dove l’unico suono prodotto è quello del respiro rilassato di Rei. Perché Koga, il suo, lo sta trattenendo a quella vista, come per evitare di spezzarla con un movimento di troppo, timoroso di infrangere l’immagine di quotidianità che solo quella stanza sfatta unita alla figura del suo ragazzo ancora assopito sotto le coperte in un freddo venerdì mattina è in grado di donare.

La sua mano si muove da sé senza alcun comando ad accarezzare le sue guance arrossate, le dita che si spostano poi a tracciare il contorno delle sue labbra che accennano un sorriso dolce, fragile.

Rei è solito sognare. O meglio, come gli ha spiegato tante e più volte, anche a lui capita di sognare. Semplicemente, Koga dimentica qualsiasi cosa la sua mente abbia potuto produrre durante quelle ore, mentre Rei ricorda sempre ogni particolare, ogni dettaglio, quasi che durante il sonno stia vivendo una seconda vita.

Si chiede, il broncio ora dipinto sul viso, se vorrà condividere con lui anche quel pezzo di storia al suo ritorno. A volte non lo sopporta, perché Rei usa sempre frasi criptiche per raccontare di particolari sogni di cui in realtà parla a monosillabi, il sorriso sempre sul volto quando alla domanda di rito risponde soltanto con un _“non credi che ciò che abbia sognato sia qui di fronte a me?”_

E Koga non capisce mai se si riferisca a lui o a qualche strambo oggetto presente nel suo campo visivo. Rei fa spesso sogni assurdi e non lo sorprenderebbe di venire a conoscenza di un sogno in cui il loro orologio da cucina fosse soltanto un mostro munito di denti da squalo capace di distruggere qualsiasi cosa si trovi ad ostacolare la sua avanzata. A volte potrebbe perfino riferirsi a Leon. Non lo comprende mai, che cosa voglia dire con quella risposta troppo generica, troppo aperta. La soddisfazione giunge sempre qualche istante dopo quando Koga, voltatosi, il viso imbronciato sorretto dal suo braccio, percepisce le dita di Rei che tirano la sua felpa, il volto di lui che lo accoglie con un sorriso nuovo e sincero di cui non potrebbe mai stancarsi.

Fa per staccarsi da lui quando le braccia di Rei si chiudono attorno al suo corpo ancora impastate dal sonno. Non ha aperto gli occhi, Rei, e Koga sbuffa cercando di sottrarsi da quell’abbraccio.

-Continua a riposare- sbotta con un tono più dolce di quanto non abbia voluto in realtà. Ma non può farcela a trattenersi, a darsi un contegno. Una volta Rei gli aveva confidato, quando ancora le possibilità di una relazione erano soltanto dei sogni prodotti dalla sua mente, che lui è una di quelle persone che brucia senza alcuna riserva. In amicizia, in amore. Non vi è un limite al suo fare del bene perché quel bene viene sempre fuori in maniera sincera, così forte dal brillare con l’intensità di mille soli, più caldo del fuoco stesso. Koga si era voltato al sentire quelle parole, il rossore che aveva preso piega nelle sue guance, i suoi mormorii attutiti dal suono della batteria. Eppure, ogni singolo giorno, non può che pensarci a quanto forse vi era sempre stato un fondo di verità nelle sue parole.

-Ho dormito bene- pronuncia Rei in un mormorio confuso che però raggiunge in un attimo le sue orecchie. Koga si lascia andare ad un sorriso, le labbra di nuovo vicine al volto di Rei. É ancora terribilmente stanco, nota, le occhiaie che risaltano su quel volto pallido come stelle buie in un bianco cielo.

Ma appare più rilassato, più in pace, lo spettro della scorsa notte che finalmente gli ha permesso di riposare un minimo. A volte sono più difficili da mandare via, quei fantasmi. Che non necessariamente assumono la forma di volti, i contorni di persone che avevano lasciato dei solchi in quell’anima pura e speciale. A volte sono soltanto pensieri, parole che si ripetono ad un volume assordante in una mente già stanca, già provata abbastanza dalla vita.

Koga però decide di concentrarsi su quell’istante. Vi sarà il tempo per affrontare le notti più tempestose in cui il sonno giunge solo all’alba. Vi sarà il tempo per uscire in moto, in quel silenzi che pesano più di mille conversazioni che non trovano alcuna forma nelle parole. Vi sarà il tempo per fronteggiare i dolori più grandi. Adesso è il momento di godersi la quiete del mattino.

Koga si allontana dalla figura di Rei che protesta assonnata tra le coperte, la sveglia che gli ricorda l’immenso ritardo con cui arriverà a lezione. Sa già che dovrà correre, sa già che qualsiasi secondo gli costerà caro. Una sanzione nel migliore dei casi. Al peggiore non vuole nemmeno pensarci.

-Koga?

Ha già la mano sulla maniglia della porta quando Rei lo chiama. Koga si volta, l’adrenalina che gli impone di correre e correre e soltanto correre verso la sede della sua facoltà. Vorrebbe rimanere terribilmente in quella disordinata stanza, in quel letto le cui lenzuola ancora una volta toccano terra, il corpo di Rei che non cessa di muoversi per trovare la posizione perfetta per riassopirsi ancora al pari di un gatto. Lo fissa in silenzio, in attesa che quello, gli occhi ancora chiusi come a metà tra realtà e sogno, si accorga che l’attenzione è rivolta soltanto su di lui.

-Ti ho sognato, stanotte.

Non è mai scattato verso il letto con una velocità simile, le sue labbra che cercano quelle di Rei che rispondono con lenta sorpresa a quel contatto. _È un idiota,_ non riesce a smettere di pensare mentre non osa interrompere il bacio, il ticchettio della sveglia che lo tira indietro a memoria dei suoi doveri. È un idiota, un idiota a cui non ha mai saputo resistere, un idiota a cui è andato dietro sin dal primo istante in cui l’ha conosciuto.

Sorride, il bastardo, sotto quel bacio, nel ricevere le attenzioni di un fidanzato conscio di essere troppo intenso, di amare, come Rei stesso aveva pronunciato, con la forza della vita stessa.

Arriva in orario a quella lezione per un soffio, Koga, la corsa verso la metropolitana e la facoltà che ancora piegano i suoi polmoni ad invocare un briciolo d’aria. I suoi colleghi hanno sempre un’occhiata storta per quella vista, lui che risponde sempre a tono al punto che quelli più non osano voltarsi.

Non ha senso, certe volte, seguire quelle lezioni. Perché sa, la sua mente altrove, di trovarsi ancora chino sulla sua figura nel letto, il bacio di Rei che brucia delicato sulle sue calde labbra.


End file.
